Elfen Lied Anime Transcript - Episode 10
Our intent is to have fully fleshed out, fanmade transcripts of all fourteen (as of 2015) episodes of the Elfen Lied anime, its English-language dub in specific. This means that in addition to the dialogue, there will be "stage directions" to describe the scenes. This transcript will be of the English language dub for the anime, with the subtitles in English as well. "Stage directions" will be noted in brackets. Subtitle dialogue, where it differs from the English dub text, will be marked off by parentheses next to the English version. The absence of a subbed dialogue marker simply means that the dialogue is the same in both versions. Translation and transliteration issues will be discussed in a bottom section after the transcript is done. To clear up confusion, the DVD edition of Elfen Lied recently released by ADV's subsidiaries will be used, so the subtitles listed are the official ADV translation. Please keep this in mind regarding any translations, as both the dub dialogue and English subtitles will be written as they are spoken/written on screen. In ADV's translations, some characters names are romanized as Nyu, Kohta, Bandoh, etc. These transcripts, in their previous dialogue-only form, originated from : http://animetranscripts.wikispaces.com/. Elfen Lied Episode 10: Infant ~ Säugling Prologue Mayu: Hi, Nyu? What's up? Nyu, stop! Nana: She didn't do anything! Don't hurt her! Lucy: Hmm. Did you come for a rematch? Nana: Huh... Lucy: There's not much left to cut off, is there? Mayu: Nana, don't! _______ Kouta: Aw! Yuka: What?! Kouta: Oh, sorry. Yuka: Let me see. Kouta: It's not a big deal. Yuka: Yeah, but still you should put a bandage on it. I thought you could handle the scallions without hurting yourself. Kouta: I guess I'm a klutz. Yuka: I'll be back in a second. Kouta: I told her I'd mess it up somehow. What was that? Lucy: Is that the best you can do? How do you plan to kill me if that's the best you've got? Nana: Mayu, get out of here! (Fires her arms at Lucy, rushes forward) I can do it! Mayu: No! _______ Act One Yuka: Huh? Hey, Kouta! Nyu's not in her room! Kouta: Huh? What's that? _______ Mayu: You can't... keep doing... these things... Nana: That was so close. Lucy: What is this? What are you doing? Mayu: See, Nyu, you can stop if you want to. Lucy: This fight is not over yet. Nana: It never is. Mayu: Nyu, stop! No more! Stop it! _______ Child Kouta: (Flashback) No more! Stop it! _______ (Lucy doubles over; collapses in apparent pain) Mayu: Nyu! Nana: Huh? Mayu: What's going on? Kouta: What're you doing out here? You scared us. Nana: Be careful. Nyu: Kouta. Kouta: Ah, it feels like you still have a fever. Nyu: Kouta! You're so nice! You're so nice! Kouta! Kouta! Mayu: Um...before they notice, you should put them on so you don't scare them. Nana: That girl...that's not Lucy any more... Mayu: What? Yuka: All we have is rice porridge. (Nana's stomach audibly rumbles) Take as much as you want. Sounds like you're hungry. Nyu: Nyu! (Begins eating her own bowl at a good clip) Nana: Sure. That would be nice. (In her room, Mayu sees the slash Lucy made across the back of her blouse, and sighs that it is likely beyond repair. Wearing this with her pajama top underneath, she rejoins the group at the dinner table) Kouta: Mayu, is this girl your friend? Mayu: Ah, yes. she's my friend. Her name is Nana. She's just like me, she doesn't have a home to go to. Kouta: I'm sorry to hear that. But why did she attack Nyu? Mayu: Well, you see, Nana was just hungry and that made her kinda cranky. But on a full stomach, she's actually really well-behaved. Nana: Hey! Yuka: Well, we were just in the kitchen making diner. (Kouta takes her hint, albeit a bit reluctantly) Kouta: Yeah. We've got enough for one more. Nana: What? But I can't... (Mayu smiles, and Nana sinks her head in agreement) Mayu : Mm-hmh. _______ (At the dinner table, Mayu has given up on her slashed blouse and is now wearing her pajamas) (Nana is eating like a demon, astonishing all, even to Nyu) Nana: More, please. Kouta: Huh? Yuka: Oh... Nyu: Nyu. Yuka: That poor girl must have been really hungry. Kouta: You aren't kidding. Nana: Another one, please. Nana: Oh... (Looks upset and disappointed, perhaps both from there being no more food and asking for too much) Yuka: Sorry. There isn't any more. Mayu: You know, I don't know if Nana has anywhere to stay right now. Do you think it would be okay if she spent the night? Kouta: Are you saying she's homeless? Nana: There aren't many places people with horns can go. Yuka: What should we do? Kouta: I do have a lot of questions for her. Fine! Then why don't you stay with us for a while? Nana: No! Kouta: Huh? Mayu: But Nana... Nana: I'm not staying with people who treat me like I did something wrong! Kouta: What're you talking about? You're the one who attacked Nyu for absolutely no reason! Nana: I have a reason! Nyu: Nyu! Nana: Huh? Nyu: Hmm. Nana: Is that for me? Nyu: Nyu! Kouta: But, Nyu... Yuka: She heard Mayu say that Nana gets mad when she's hungry. Kouta: That's nice, Nyu. But you have to eat too. Nyu: Nyu? Yuka: I've hardly touched my bowl. You can have it if you want it. Kouta: What's wrong? Nana: I'm very sorry. Nyu: Nyu? Nana: It was wrong with me to attack you like I did. I don't know what came over me. I'm very sorry. _______ Act Two Director Kakuzawa: You owe me quite a debt of gratitude. I won't tolerate any further disloyalty from you. _______ Professor Kakuzawa: Hey, you'll stay here after you graduate? Kurama: Yeah, I think staying here is the best way to keep focused on my research. Professor Kakuzawa: Look, don't say anything to anybody else about this. Kurama: Huh? Your father's research institute? Professor Kakuzawa: Yeah. They've been doing some classified research on a government project. Restricted clearance. They're looking for people they can trust. It's all very hush-hush. Kurama: Classified research, huh? I don't want a job that I have to keep secret. Professor Kakuzawa: Your skill is invaluable to to us. Kurama: I'm not your man, Kakuzawa. Sorry. Professor Kakuzawa: Come on, Kurama. Don't you wanna see the beginning of a new human race? _______ (Cut to a scene of a massive police presence; the area is lit up by lights on trucks; the severed head of a young man appears in a child's bicycle basket) Policeman A: This is the police! We have you surrounded! Policeman B : Don't move! (A crying young girl in a two-tails cap appears and approaches the police) Policeman C : Poor girl... Policeman A : It's all right, sweetie, don't be scared. Is the bad person still inside? Policeman B : We're going in! Policeman C : There's no one here! Policeman A : What? There's no other way out of here. Policeman B : Honey, where's the bad person now? Policeman B : Ahhhhhh!!! Policeman C : Shoot her!! Professor Kakuzawa (voiceover): Four years ago in the Kanagawa prefecture, several girls were born with horn like temporal protrusions. It was thought to be a rare disease, but the problem was never that simple. _______ Number 3: Please... Not again... Professor Kakuzawa: Do it. Assistant A : 270 joules cleared. Assistant B : We'll do 300 joules next. Number 3: No more... No more... I'm scared! Number 3: I'm scared! I don't wanna do it any more! Please stop! Don't do it! Professor Kakuzawa: Yes, 270's the limit. Assistant A: There hasn't been any change in the past month. Professor Kakuzawa: Her power should be growing as her body matures. But I suppose it's possible that the vectors differ as much as the individuals who possess them. Professor Kakuzawa: What's the matter, Kurama? You look like you're in a bad mood. Kurama: I regret being taking in by your fast-talk and flattery. Professor Kakuzawa: We're researching samples that are all but unknown outside of this research facility. Future generations will undoubtedly benefit from what we learn here. Trust me, Kurama. Kurama: Why are all these cases in the same area at the same time? That's what we should concentrate the investigation, rather than wasting our time on this inhumane torture. Professor Kakuzawa: Do you think our subjects are human? Kurama: What's that? (A girl with a cap, perhaps resembling young Lucy, encounters a boy with a dog, and the boy smiles as the dog growls at her. She kills him, and an attempt to pet the dog ends with her bitten and confused) Professor Kakuzawa: Diclonius show their true colors when ther turn three. 'Cause that's when their vectors first appear. They mark the rite of passage with repeated murders. Our research shows that Diclonius will kill their own parents without hesitation. Yet consistently, they use their powers only against human victims. What does that mean? It means, Kurama, that the Diclonius are the enemy of mankind. Kurama: Enough. I'm going home now. Professor Kakuzawa: Say hi to your wife for me, Mr. Newlywed. Assistant A: Chief Kakuzawa... Professor Kakuzawa: What's the matter? Assistant A: It's meal time for #3 but it looks like something's wrong. Assistant B: There's no comunication from the room and looks like the security door's unlocked. _______ Researcher: Take time! Aim! Guard: I'm aiming! She's deflecting my bullets! Number 3: Now it's my turn to do things to you. ________ Kurama: Close the security hatch! Tell the guards to have their guns ready and lock down Number 3's level! Oomori--check all the other levels! Oomori: Yes sir. Number 3: (Faded and echoing) You're not the one. (Kurama sees that Number 3 is waiting, and holding the severed head of a staff member; whether they are research or security is unknown) Number 3: I finally get to meet you, the person behind the glass. I'm glad. I wanted to thank you. So thank you. (Number 3 is killed from behind, the upper back of her head blown off; A grinning Professor Kakuazawa is holding the gun he has just fired) Professor Kakuzawa: She was fast enough for a pistol. But she couldn't stop an armour piercing round. Kurama, it looks like you've cheated Death, my friend. We thought her power was in a dormant phase, but apparently she was just faking it. Kurama: So are you saying she already had the power to stop the bullets? Professor Kakuzawa: Their emotions may match their age, but their intellgence far surpasses it. I got careless. Number 3 (voiceover flashback): I wanted to thank you. (The new perspective of Number 3 shows that the head belonged to a fallen security officer) Kurama: What did she mean? (Inside the Director's office) Director Kakuzawa: We still haven't found the cause of the mutation. But the number of Diclonius' births is growing. We can't admit them all. Even this facility has limits. Kurama: Are you ordering us to terminate children born with this condition? Director Kakuzawa: From now on, we'll report the mutant's death as sudden infant death syndrome by congenital chromosomal abnormality. The facility has a public license to make that kind of diagnosis. Kurama: Understood, sir. _______ Oomori: Stay the hell out of there! What're you going to do to my baby?! Horns or no horns, she's my daughter and I love her. Professor Kakuzawa: Oomori, you know better. You seemed first hand what Diclonius do when they're older. Oomori: Don't you understand? She's my daughter! Professor Kakuzawa: Which only means that in three years you're the first person she'll kill. Forget about her. You had bad luck. That's all. Oomori: Bad luck, Kurama? Is that all you have to say? Kurama: When you consider the only eventual outcome, it's better to kill her before she grows. She'll only come to love you, which makes it much crueler. Oomori: This is insane! A father can't make that kind of decision. Kurama: I'll make the decision. I've decided to do it myself. You'll only have me to blame. Professor Kakuzawa: It doesn't always have to be you, you know. Kurama: I've already terminated over ten of them. There's no reason anyone else should have that blood on their hands. Professor Kakuzawa: Well, if you feel that killing as your duty, I'm not about to argue with you. But your wife is nine-months pregnant, a break would be healthy. Kisaragi : Ohhhh! Kurama: Kisaragi. Kisaragi: Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll get a rag and clean this mess up right now. (Phone rings; she trips again on her way out) Ohhhh! Professor Kakuzawa: Is she new? Kurama: She's a graduate of Tokyo University. Professor Kakuzawa: Is that so? Kisaragi: Hi--Chief's office. Kurama: It actually makes things easier when there's someone like her around. Professor Kakuzawa: Humpf, whatever you say. Kisaragi: Mr. Kurama! Physician: The doctors noticed signs of cervical cancer. They removed the uterus immediately at the same time the C-section was performed. Kurama ''': How's my wife---and my baby? '''Physician: Fine. Both made it through the procedure without complications. Hiromi: A girl. Just look at her. We have to think of a name. (Stunned, Kurama flashes back to his talk with Oomori) Oomori: Horns or no, she's my daughter and I love her! (voice echoes unto itself) Kurama: It's better to kill her before she grows. Oomori: Don't you understand? She's my daughter! Professor Kakuzawa: Which only means that in three years youre the first person she'll kill. Kurama: It's better to kill her before she grows. Oomori: This is insane. No father can make that kind of decision. Kurama: I'll make the decision. I decided to do it myself. You'll only have me to blame. (Voice in flashback begins to repeat as it fades) Kurama: (To Hiromi) It's better to kill her before she grows. (Kurama stares in horror as a shriek is heard; Hiromi falls out from her bed) Hiromi: Just leave! Get away from us! You know there's no way that I can let that happen! Kurama: It hurts me, too. But you have to understand. Just listen! Hiromi: There's no way I'm gonna let you kill my baby! Nurse: Mrs. Kurama, what's the matter? (Hiromi collapses holding Mariko) Doctor! Doctor: We couldn't afford an incident like this. She's only been out of surgery for a few hours. Kurama: How's my wife? Doctor: She was excited and thrashing around when she needed complete rest. Her excessive internal bleeding has left her unconscious. If the situation intensifies, there's not much we can do. Kurama: My daughter? What have you done with my daughter? Doctor: She's in the nursery. But calm down before you see her. Number 3 (Flashback) I'm glad. I wanted to thank you. (Infects Oomori, Kurama) Kurama '(gasps) It was Number 3. That explains Oomori's daughter. That's it! That's how it's spreading. (Falls to the floor on his knees, in despair). What a fool not to see it before it happened to me. (Stares at Mariko, and finally speaks inside his head) ''Forgive me. ( He either prepares to or begins to strangle Mariko; either way, he is interrupted by Hiromi's entrance ) 'Hiromi ': Why? (Tears streaming) Why are you trying to kill our baby? (In horror, Kurama sees blood pooling beneath her) We were looking forward to her so much, and now she's the only child I can ever have. How could you? Just because she has horns growing out of her head? (Bleeding worse, audibly and visibly, with each step) She's not a bad girl. Please save her. I'm begging you to save her. She's our daughter. Our only child...(Falls over, bleeding so profusely, her husband's jacket is soaked) 'Kurama ': All right then. I'm going to save her. Just wake up. (Looks down, realizes she is almost certainly gone) I swear I'll save her. If you just wake up. (Hospital fades as Kurama weeps and mourns; Cut to Director Kakuzawa's office) '''Director Kakuzawa: The results are in from the follow-up study. The tests on the Diclonius' fathers returned similar results to those of Kurama's. There's no doubt now that it's contact with vectors that's responsible for spreading the virus. Professor Kakuzawa: (To Kurama) How ironic. The mystery of the Diclonius virus was solved all because of you. (To both present) I've decided to leave the institute so I can dedicate my research exclusively to the virus. That's been my specialty since the beginning. Director Kakuzawa: Then Kurama, you'll take over as Chief. Kurama: (dejectedly) Understood. Professor Kakuzawa: Well, I'll go pack my things. Director Kakuzawa: There...has to be a Queen. Kurama: A Queen? Director Kakuzawa: There must be a Diclonius responsible for the first infection. Investigate everything we have until you've found the original mutant. Kurama: But why, sir? Director Kakuzawa: Don't forget that your daughter's life's in my hands. You know as well as I she should be dead. The least you can do is obey me. Kurama: (Present-day, looking at pictures of Kisaragi, pregant Hiromi and finally Nana, dancing in the surf) I hope you can escape from all this. Act Three ( Lightning in a high mountain range, where a nude Nana is being crucified by anthropomorphic yen notes) Nightmare Yen Chieftain: (Buzzing voice) You! How dare you burn my brothers to death! We sentence you to naked crucifixion! (Nana screams in the nightmare as she is shaken awake) Mayu: Nana, wake up! NANAA!! Nana: Was that--yesterday? Mayu: Breakfast is ready in the kitchen. Nana: It's all your fault! Mayu: Huh? (Breakfast table) Nana: Wow! What's this? It tastes--really good! Did you make this, Mayu? Mayu: Ahhh--yes! Nana: It's amazing! You're a genius! Mayu: Um-Sorry. I know you weren't looking for another house guest. Yuka: That's okay. Six is no harder than five, right? (Looks to Kouta) Kouta: Yeah! Well--I'm not really sure (Yuka glares at him) Yuka: You know what? Now that we have more people, we should go to Enoshima. Kouta: Because there are six of us? Mayu: That's a great idea. Wanta's gonna love it! Nyu: Nyu! (in joyous approval) Nana: (Mentally) I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but I think I'm...happy. (Cut to exterior view of Maple House) Epilogue (At the Institute, Shirakawa and Isobe enter a large chamber) Isobe: Number 35 is no ordinary Silpelit. Very few people are even aware she exists. Shirakawa: I didn't know about her, either. Until the Director sent me. Isobe: Even now, it's all we can do to keep her contained in this tomb. When it comes to killing people, Silpelit Number 35 has set a new standard. We keep her alive because she's the only confirmed third generation. But if you ask me... (Shirakawa opens inner chamber door; gasps at visible vectors) Isobe: That's correct. You can actually see them. Her wave motions are stronger than the others. That's not the only thing. She has twenty-six vectors. She's a worse monster than Lucy. The strongest Diclonius. Next Episode Narrator: Born with a cursed cry, a young devil descends to this world. Having found the meaning of happiness, a girl fights to protect it. Trying to break loose from his chains, a man joins hands with a beast. In every corner, the preparation for a bloody banquet steadily begins. On the next Elfen Lied, Episode Eleven, Complication. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Series Information Category:Transcripts Category:Article